Nothing But Darkness
by The Desiree Incident
Summary: Naruto woke up in a room, seeing nothing but darkness. He didn't know how he got there. And he certainly didn't know how he was going to get out.


**Nothing But Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Maybe it was the overwhelming silence that woke him up. Perhaps it was even the darkness. None should have but it was the only thing present. Not a single spark of light. Not a single decibel of sound. Nothing that would have assured him that he was not alone.

Maybe that was a good thing. Here he was, in a dark foreign place. The people behind his relocation probably didn't do it to make friends.

He wasn't sure how long he was awake. Hell, he didn't even know if he was really awake. It would've been better if this was just a nightmare. A nightmare that he should soon wake up from, a nightmare that made him forget that he's really safe, in his warm soft bed, just a few doors down from his parent's room.

But, he knew it wasn't a dream, despite how much he wished. In reality, he trapped in this room, forced to sit on the cold tiled floor. His legs, stretched out in front of him, were tied at the ankles. His wrists were held over him, shackled in some sort of chains, if the metallic feel of it is any sign.

He twisted experimentally, only to find the chain unsurprisingly tight. He figured he should refrain from moving his wrists any longer; he might hurt it, and an injury in this place where any medical help is unsure might be the death of him.

Death. Not the best thing to dwell on in his present state.

How did he even get here?

Last night, he was just lying in bed, anticipating the next school day. Like an ordinary boy. Staring up on his white-washed ceilings, listening to the distant crickets, he was looking forward for the next day. Or, more specifically, for another chance to ask Sakura out. She said no on numerous occasions, but it could've been the day she finally gave him a chance. He was also looking forward to prank his teacher, Mizuki. That know-it-all history teacher was finally gonna get his just dessert! He was looking forward to finally beating that duck-butt bastard. He didn't know in what exactly, but he was gonna beat him.

But now, he's stuck. In someplace.

What time was it?

It could very well be three in the morning just as it could be noon the next day. No windows, no signs of stars nor the moon nor the sun.

Will anybody notice him gone?

Of course they'll notice. He's the loudest guy at school. Hell, he even looked different from everyone. Living in Japan, his natural blond hair and blue eyes were somewhat of an oddity. Throw in his set of whisker-like scars on his cheeks. Yeah, he was very noticeable. Not enough to be stared at everywhere he goes, but just enough to be recognized as 'that' guy.

But what if 'that' guy goes missing? Will they care enough to notice?

'Pull yourself together! None of that self-pity talks! Save that for when you hit your mid-life crisis!' he thought to himself.

He might as well screamed.

In fact, he should scream.

"Help!"

After the echo reverberated throughout the seemingly tiny room, silence reigned once more.

"Can anybody hear me? Help! Anybody there?"

Okay, so screaming didn't help.

"Let me out!"

He knew it was pointless, his frustration was getting to him. A little was ebbed away in the process of screaming.

He always was easily frustrated. He always was the first one to scream in the class should a teacher cruelly assign an extra assignment. He always was the first to start a fight should he find some sort of injustice, some sort of bully-like quality, in any given person.

"Gaaaah! Lemme out! Lemme out! Lemme out!"

He shook his wrists angrily, rattling the chains, but stopped only moments later. His wrists were already chaffed.

He let his head fall, facing where his lap should be. It was too dark to see even an inch in front of him. Bigfoot himself could be in with him, and he wouldn't even know.

His thoughts came to a standstill, allowing him to further take in his surroundings, asides from the obvious darkness and silence.

Cold stone tiles pressed against some of his exposed skin from his legs, meanwhile cold wood panels barely touch his bare back. A typical room. A typical cold room.

He shivered. His shorts that he usually sleeps in were extremely comfortable back at home, but now, it's just making things worse. Goosebumps presented themselves, along with the raising of the almost invisible hair on his arms. Well, completely invisible in this room.

Why would he even be here? Who would want him here?

Maybe a cruel prank in retaliation for his many? His friends knew how to take a joke. His teacher is a complete bastard, but not to this extent. Hell, even Sasuke wouldn't put him through this.

Maybe a kidnapping? His father was rich, sure, how else was he able to afford going into his school. But there were much more richer kids, like those Hyuuga cousins. Not that he wished this fate to happen to them, but they were indeed better candidates for the whole ransom.

He misses his parents. That crazy hormonal redhead mother of his. That patient loving father.

"Ugh…" he groaned aloud. He let his head roll back, hitting the wall with a dull thud.

He hated this. Did an hour pass? Or was it a minute?

He pulled his legs toward him, albeit with some difficult, as both were somewhat numb and tied, allowing his chin to rest on his bare knees.

"Damn it all…"

He glared into the empty space in front of him, or what he assumed to be empty space.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

He knew for sure now that hours passed. A minimum of five hours.

He had to go. Not the basic, survival fight-or-flight, leaning more on the fight, 'go.' No, he had to _go_. He tried to shake his leg a little to distract him from his about-to-burst bladder, but the tied ankles made it a bit difficult.

"I have to go!" he yelled out to no one. Perhaps there was somebody. Hopefully there was. Someone that can let him out, at the very least to pee.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." The mantra presented itself as he felt more inclined to go.

He can't just… wet… himself, but damnit, he had to go. He threw his head back, leaving behind a dull ache, which did nothing, obviously.

Fuck, he just had to drink that glass of water before bed. He fucking just had to tell his mom that he couldn't sleep without a cup of cold water. Ice cold water. Ah, bad thought. Bad thought. Not helping. At all.

He ran through thoughts, from the last show he watched, Teen Wolf, don't judge him, to the anatomy of a frog that he dissected in class last week. Was it last week still? Oh, fuck it, he just thought about the organs and stuff. No need to worry about the time elapses.

Fuck, did an hour pass by? "Lemme out!" His voice cracked a bit. Only because of he was holding it in.

Then, he stopped shaking his leg. His thoughts stopped racing.

And his shorts felt wetter.

He knew he was blushing, damnit, he just wet his pants.

Fuck them. Fuck them whoever made him stay in this place. Fuck fucking them.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

His stomach growled, arousing him from sleep. _When did he fall asleep?_

Did a day finish? Did he merely slept for a minute? Was it already the end of the week? Okay, probably not, he got hungry every fucking hour. Well, that was a slight exaggeration…

He sighed. Man, he's starving. If he was at a farm, he would eat all the cows there. If he was at school, he might even eat those weird brown "fruit smoothies."

Usually when he got hurt, it's because it was something was there that wasn't supposed to. When he stepped on that piece of glass while playing with Kiba. When he got splintered while working on that dog house with his dad. But this unbearable pain was because a lack of something.

How odd.

A groan escaped from his lips; he fucking hated this…

Oh, what he would do for a bowl of ramen right now. He'd jump hurdles. He'd give up on Sakura. Hell, he'd even kiss up to that pasty old Biology teacher, Orochimaru.

He ignored his stomach as best as he could, running through memories.

His meeting with his best friend Kiba. Him finding his dog Kyuubi at a pet shelter. His first day of high school. His first fist fight, with that stupid Uchiha. His first crush and rejection, by the adamant Sakura.

Will he ever see his friends again?

What if he dies here?

What if the people behind all this were going to take his kidneys and torture him?

What if nobody was even looking for him?

He whimpered to himself; he really was in a bad situation.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Minutes. Hours. Days. All blended together indiscriminately.

His throat ached for but a drop of water. His screaming just moments ago did no help, just made things worse.

Nobody heard. Well, nobody listened anyways.

Nobody was coming.

Nobody.

Just him.

Dying.

He didn't know what was worse. The constant pain, the gnawing inside his stomach, like a pair of starving wolves were tearing away at his stomach like it was some type of steak. Or the desert he called his throat.

His voice was raw. Nothing but rasps.

Like it did him any help before.

His eyelids were kinda heavy now. Screaming did… tire… him out…

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

A loud creaking sound woke him from his pathetic sleep.

Suddenly, as he cracked one eye open to see, what he expected darkness, a wave of light temporarily blinded him.

"Whaaa-?" he croaked.

A silhouette made its way to him, all features undistinguished with the bright light hitting the back of the figure.

He closed his eyes again, then heard metal clanking against each other, somehow, in turn, causing his wrists to wobble a bit.

He looked above him, seeing nothing, but realized, once his wrists fell to his sides, he was being released.

"Why?" he managed to say, albeit with cracked voice.

The figure let a low chuckle escape from him, then drawled out "You're free to go… _Naruto-kun_."

Then the figure calmly walked out, leaving behind the dazed half-starved boy, leaving behind a wide open door.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Author's Note: Instead of updating "Kyuubi Did It!," I decided to do this 'lil ONESHOT, as in, no more chapters. I had to write this down before I forget this. I had to write this down to convince myself that I still could write, if not better, now. Consider this, a welcome-back, from me. Don't expect quick updates. I'm still swamped, if not more-so, then since I last updated "Kyuubi Did It!" It's Summer Vacation, and I have homework, and a family vacation within a month. Joy.


End file.
